1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a harvester, and, more particularly, to a bat drive system associated with a reel of a header of the harvester.
2. Description of the Related Art
Combines, also known as harvesters, are commonly used by farmers all over the world to harvest their crops. Various varieties of grains, kernels, and beans that range in height from a couple of inches to several feet above the ground, are cut by the header and fed into the combine. Combines, which are designed to harvest these crops, have a floating header pivotally connected to the combine in front of a feed auger. Mounted over the header is a plurality of elongated bats arranged circumferentially spaced apart in parallel fashion to define a reel, which rotates as the combine moves along the field to harvest the crop. Each of the bats of the reel assembly have a plurality of spaced apart fingers, which rake through the crop, and present a crop to the cutter on the leading edge of the header and helps to feeds the cut crop into the auger of the combine. Depending upon the crop size, the moisture of the crop, and the cutting conditions, feeding the crop into the auger may present problems.
The inventor has previously patented, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,475, a drive system for combine reel bats, which solve many problems in the gathering of crop material into the header of the combine.
What is needed in the art is a reel bat drive system that is easily adjustable.